Makeover
by best hyuuga
Summary: "Te voy a demostrar lo sexy que puedo ser, Ross Lynch"
1. Chapter 1

**Narra Laura:**

Hoy era el primer día de la cuarta temporada de Austin y Ally, por lo que llegué media hora antes de la acordada para saludar a todos. Estaba tan entusiasmada con esta nueva temporada, estaba segura que sería la última, por eso quería disfrutarla lo máximo posible. Al llegar al set al primero que encontré fue a Kevin, uno de los escritores de la serie.

- ¡Laura! ¿Cómo estás?- Me saludó Kevin mientras me abrazaba- Llegas pronto.

- Bien, ¿y tú?- Le sonreí- Vine antes porque quería conocer los nuevos escenarios y saludar a la gente.

- Siempre tan curiosa, eh?- me sacudió el pelo como una niña pequeña. Kevin y yo teníamos una relación especial, era como mi tío, y siempre cuidaba de mí.- Seguro que te gustan, son muy originales. Solo recuerda estar en la sala 7 a las 15:00 para la reunión del set. Diviértete.

- Gracias, y estaré allí a tiempo- me sonrió y se fue.

Los estudios de grabación eran enormes y fácilmente te puedes perder pero llevo tres años aquí y lo conozco tan bien como mi casa. Recorrí las diferentes salas viendo los nuevos escenarios que usaremos en la cuarta temporada y me encantaron. Me encontré con varias personas del set como el encargado de cámara y la de vestuario, que eran buenos amigos míos.

Estaba en el otro extremo de donde se realizaría la reunión y faltaban 3 minutos por lo que cogí un atajo para conseguí llegar a tiempo.

- Hola chicos- saludé a todos al entrar, justo a tiempo. Estaban Ross, Calum, Raini, los guionistas, el director, el productor y el compositor de la serie.

- ¡Laura, hola! Ven aquí, te he guardado un sitio.- Raini señaló una silla a su lado en la esquina de la mesa donde estaban sentados todos.

- Gracias- le dije a Raini y el director empezó la reunión, básicamente consistió en explicarnos de que iba a tratar esta nueva temporada y darnos el guion del primer capítulo para empezar los ensayos pasado mañana y las grabaciones tres días después. Una hora después ya nos estábamos despidiendo y quedamos solo Ross, Calum, Raini y yo.

- Os he echado mucho de menos chicos, ¡abrazo de grupo!- Grito lo último Raini para después acercarnos todos a abrazarla.

- Os juro que adoro ir de gira pero ya extrañaba esto- comentó Ross sonriendo y mirándome por un instante. Mis mejillas de colorearon ligeramente de rojo al notarlo y recordar lo que pasó en el concierto de New York.

- Bueno, no nos pongamos sentimentales- dijo Calum- hablemos mejor de la fiesta de esta noche.

- ¿Qué fiesta?- pregunté porque al parecer era la única que no lo sabía.

- Hoy en la noche celebro una fiesta en mi casa para celebrar que volvemos a estar juntos- me contesto Calum.- Irán los hermanos de Ross, algunos amigos míos y de Raini y espero que Vanessa y tú.

- Claro, que iremos- dije con entusiasmo- me encantan tus fiestas, siempre me divierto mucho.

- Pues a las 21:00 en mi casa- dijo Calum- bueno, chicos, nos vemos luego que tengo mucho que hacer para la fiesta, ¿te vienes Raini?

- Claro, hasta luego chicos.- Y con eso se marcharon, dejándonos a Ross y a mí solos. Se creó un silencio algo incómodo por lo que decidí hablar.

- Y ¿Qué tal la gira?

- Fantástica- me dijo sonriendo- me ha encantado, conocer sitios nuevos y cantar las nuevas canciones.

- Me alegro mucho- le dije sonriendo- por cierto vi el último concierto de R5 online. Y fue genial. Cada vez lo hacéis mejor.

- Gracias, simplemente hacemos lo que más nos gusta con mucho esfuerzo.- Se quedó callado durante un minuto, sin mirarme. Yo no sabía que decir para romper el silencio incómodo que se formó.

- Esto, Ross, tengo que irme.

- Laura, espera - me interrumpió- tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

- Claro, de que se trata- le dije fingiendo desconcierto pero sabía a lo que se refería. Quería hablar sobre lo que pasó en el concierto de New York al que fui.

- Pues...- vi cómo se puso nervioso y miraba al suelo- es sobre lo que pasó en New York.

- Ah! sí, creo deberíamos aclararlo- le dije con timidez, al recordarlo.

- Llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos y eso me ha hecho pensar en que...- el sonido de su teléfono le interrumpió. Miró el número de quien le llamaba y frunció el ceño.- Lo siento, pero tengo que contestar. Lo hablamos en la fiesta de esta noche.

- De acuerdo- le dije, él me sonrió y se marchó. Me sentía muy nerviosa, por lo que quería decirme. Lo que paso en New York para mí fue mágico, pero puede que para él solo ya sido cosa del momento.Solo espero que lo que pasó no afecte a nuestra amistad.


	2. Chapter 2: New York

_**Narra Laura:**_

_Flashback:_

_"¡Lauraaaa! Sé que estás en New York, podrías venir a nuestro concierto de esta noche, antes de irnos a Europa, te he reservado una entrada. Porfa di que vendrás, seguro que alguien se alegra mucho de verte, y no me refiero a mí ;) Besitos, Rydel" Leí el mensaje de Rydel y mi corazón empezó a latir con rapidez pensando en quién será ese "alguien". Había ido a New York con mi madre para averiguar sobre los trámites de la universidad, y pensaba irme al día siguiente, así que tenía tiempo. Le respondí a Rydel que iría al concierto, y me fui de compras para buscar que ponerme. Al final, me enamoré de un vestido rojo, nada más verlo. Salí del hotel, con tiempo suficiente para llegar temprano y hablar con los chicos antes del concierto._

_- Hola, soy Laura Marano, Rydel Lynch, me había reservado una entrada- le dije al encargado de seguridad. Estaba en la puerta de atrás del teatro, ya que Rydel me dijo que así no habría tanto alboroto._

_- Por supuesto, señorita Marano, pase.- dijo después de comprobar una lista.- Perdone, pero me podría dar un autógrafo, mi hija es una gran fan suya. - me pidió el hombre._

_- Claro, encantada- le firmé una hoja con una dedicatoria a su hija y entré. La primera persona que vi fue a Stormie._

_- Laura, que alegría verte, no sabía que vendrías- me dijo mientras me abrazaba._

_- Yo también me alegro mucho de verla señora Lynch._

_- Oh!, por favor, llámame Stormie._

_- Está bien, Stormie- le dije sonriendo- Rydel me aviso del concierto y me pidió que viniera, pesaba que se lo había dicho a todos._

_- Delly, siempre tan atenta- dijo riendo- seguramente pensó en darle una sorpresa a los chicos. Así que vamos, están en el camerino._

_Acompañé a Stormie al camerino de los chicos pero cuando llegamos solo estaba Ryland, que se sorprendió al verme._

_- ¿Laura? ¡Qué sorpresa!- me dijo con un abrazo- no te esperábamos. _

_- ¿Ry, y tus hermanos?- le preguntó Stormie._

_- Tenían una entrevista y sesión de fotos con una revista, pero no tardarán en llegar- respondió y luego añadió- podemos esperarles mientras hablamos. ¿Cómo has estado Laura? ¿Qué te trae por New York?_

_- Yo muy bien, gracias. Y estoy aquí porque la universidad de New York me ofreció una beca de estudios, así que he venido a informarme y preguntar si podría entrar el próximo año, porque mi trabajo de actriz me impide empezar este año. ¿Y tú, como va tu relación con Savannah?_

_- Wow, o sea que tengo frente a mi a una pre-universitaria, me alegro por ti Laura- me dijo Ryland. Él y yo somos buenos amigos, además me llevo muy bien con Savannah, su novia.- Sav y yo estamos muy bien, cada vez me enamoro más de ella._

_- Me alegra escuchar eso, hacéis una pareja preciosa- le dije sonriendo. Escuché unas voces que se acercaba e imaginé que eran los chicos. Hasta ese momento no me había planteado que vería a Ross después de tanto tiempo, y eso me puso muy nerviosa._

_- Y yo le dije que...- decía Ross riéndose cuando llegó. Dejó la frase a la mitad cuando me vio, creo que lo sorprendí mucho._

_- ¡Laura! - gritó Rydel cuando me vio y vino corriendo a abrazarme- No sabes cuánto de he extrañado._

_- Rydel, yo también te extrañe, pero si no me sueltas me vas a asfixiar- le dije bromeando, y luego las dos nos reímos a carcajadas._

_- Hey, Laura, estás muy guapa, el rojo es tu color- comentó Rocky sonriendo- ¿o me equivoco, chicos?_

_- Tienes toda la razón, Rocky, el rojo te queda muy bien ¿o será el vestido?- dijo Ratliff con una sonrisa juguetona- ¿Tu qué opinas Ross?_

_Mis mejillas se encendieron y el corazón me empezó a latir con fuerza, al ver como la mirada de Ross se paseaba por mi cuerpo. Ross y yo siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos, pero al acabar de grabar la tercera temporada de A&A y saber que ya no podré pasar tanto tiempo con él, me di cuenta que mis sentimientos de amistad habían evolucionado a algo más fuerte, me gusta Ross Lynch, por lo que cada vez que estaba con él me ponía nerviosa y hacía tonterías._

_ -Estás muy guapa- me dijo sonriendo- y creo que de la impresión no te he saludado bien._

-_ Gracias, por cierto, me encanta tu camisa- le dije cuando él me abrazó como saludo._

_- ¡Pero que lindos! esto se merece una foto- dijo Stormie sonriendo- Sonreíd_

_- Yo también quiero una foto con Laura- dijo Rydel después de tomarme la foto con Ross._

_- Claro, ve aquí, mi rubia favorita- le dije abrazándola y sonriendo._

_- Bueno, chicos siento molestar pero tenemos un concierto en 5 minutos y tenemos que ir a sonido.- dijo Riker- me ha encantado verte Laura, espero que te guste el concierto._

_- Por supuesto que me va a gustar, me encanta vuestra música. Suerte chicos, os estaré apoyando desde el público.- les dije antes de que se marcharan._

_- Bueno, Laura, vamos a nuestros asientos- me dijo Stormie._

_El concierto fue de maravilla, bailé, canté y me divertí mucho. Hubo momentos en los que parecía que Ross me estaba cantando a mí, pero eso es imposible, seguramente era cosa de mi imaginación._

_- Chicos, eso ha sido increíble, me ha encantado, cada vez lo hacéis mejor- le dije nada más verlos en el camerino._

_- Gracias, Laura- me dijo Rydel._

_- No tienes que agradecerme nada, solo he dicho la verdad- le dije sonriendo._

_- Por cierto, Savannah y yo pensábamos hacer una pequeña fiesta de chicas en mi habitación de hotel, ¿por qué no te vienes?, nos divertiríamos mucho, además no te voy a ver en un mes y necesito divertirme solo con chicas, tanta testosterona me está afectando._

_- Oye, que nosotros somos muy divertidos- se quejó Rocky._

_- Lo sé, chicos, pero hay cosas que no puedo hacer o hablar con vosotros- le contestó Rydel._

_- Claro, que me apunto a esa fiesta, pero antes tengo que avisarle a mi madre que no voy a ir a dormir.- Le dije._

_- ¡Genial! ¡Noche de chicas!- gritaba Rydel emocionada. Mientras tanto yo llamé a mi madre para explicarle la situación, ella solo me dijo que tuviera cuidado y que me divirtiera._

_En el trayecto al hotel, me reí mucho con las bromas de Ratliff y Rocky, esos dos eran muy buenos amigos. Al llegar al hotel, nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Rydel, ella se metió a la ducha y mientras esperaba me di cuenta de que no tenía ropa de dormir._

_- Esto, Rydel, ¿me dejarías algo de ropa para dormir?- le pregunté, cuando salió del baño con su pijama puesto._

_- Claro, Laura, déjame buscarte algo- decía mientras buscaba en su maleta.- Pruébate esto- me dio un conjunto azul de dormir compuesto por una camisa y unos short._

_- Rydel, creo que esto no me queda bien- dije después de mirarme en el espejo. Rydel se rio a carcajadas por la forma en que me quedaba la ropa- oye, no te rías, no es mi culpa que tú seas tan alta._

_- Oh! vamos Laura, sabes que te ves graciosa, no puedo evitarlo- me dijo entre risas, y yo me unía a ella- Creo que tenemos un problema, porque lo que te he dejado es la única ropa de noche que tengo._

_- Bueno, no importa, ya me las arreglaré- le dije resignada._

_- ¡Tengo una idea!- gritó Rydel y salió corriendo de la habitación._

_Aproveche su ausencia para ducharme, tarde unos 15 minutos, para entonces podía escuchar que Rydel ya había vuelto, así que salí._

_- Vaya, Laura, que sexy te ves después de un baño- me dijo Rydel en son de broma.- te he conseguido algo para ponerte- dijo señalando la cama._

_- Gracias- En la cama había una camiseta amarilla y unos short negros. Me lo probé y me quedaron, aunque la camiseta me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.- ¿Qué tal estoy?_

_- Sabía que te quedaría bien. ¡Ahora empecemos nuestra noche de chicas!_

_- ¿No esperamos a Savannah?- le pregunté._

_- No, me ha llamado para disculparse por no venir, porque iba a salir con Ryland. Esos dos no pueden estar separados._

_- Se nota que se quieren mucho. Antes Ryland me dijo lo enamorado que esta de Sav._

_- Lo sé, pero no hablemos de ellos, mejor hablemos de ti.- Me dijo emocionada._

_Estuvimos hasta las 2 de mañana hablando de todo un poco, poniéndonos al día, ella me habló sobre los sentimientos que tiene hacia Ratliff y sobre los planes que tienen sobre la banda. Y yo le hablé sobre cómo fue trabajar con los chicos de The Vamps y mi próxima película. Al final, Rydel acabó dormida, pero yo no conseguía dormirme, por lo que salí al balcón de la habitación a mirar las estrellas._

_- ¿Todavía despierta?- dijo una voz masculina. Miré a mi derecha y me topé con la imagen de Ross en el balcón de al lado._

_- Podría preguntarte lo mismo- le dije sonriendo.- No podía dormir y salí a tomar el aire y ¿tú que haces despierto? Sé lo mucho que te gusta dormir._

_- Tenía mucho en lo que pensar y me llegó la inspiración para una nueva canción, ¿quieres escucharla?- me dijo con una sonrisa._

_- Claro, me encantaría._

_- Será mejor que vengas a mi habitación o despertaremos a todos._

_- De acuerdo, ahora voy.- entré de nuevo en la habitación de Rydel y me miré rápidamente en el espejo para arreglar un poco mi imagen, no me consideraba una chica vanidosa, pero cuando el chico que te gusta te invita a su habitación, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es intentar estar presentable. Salí de la habitación de Rydel y toqué la puerta de la de Ross y enseguida me abrió._

_- Hola, pasa- me dijo sonriendo y echó una mirada a mi pijama- así que para eso la quería._

_- ¿Él qué?- pregunté ante su último comentario mientras el cerraba la puerta._

_- Mi camisa, Rydel vino antes a mi cuarto y me pidió una de mis camisas- enrojecí al saberlo y bajé la mirada- Por cierto, te queda muy bien._

_- Gracias- dije en un susurro y cambié de tema- ¿por qué hay dos camas? Pensé que cada uno tenía su propia habitación._

_- Bueno, no habían habitaciones suficientes, así que me ofrecí para compartir habitación con Ryland, ya que no me importaba, al contrario es divertido, pero hoy creo que tendré el cuarto para mí solo._

_- Si, algo me comentó Rydel. Que Ryland y Sav habían salido esta noche._

_- Entonces, quieres escuchar la canción, por ahora solo tengo la melodía._

_- Claro, empieza cuando quieras- le dije sentándome a su lado en una de las camas. La habitación estaba iluminada solo por una lámpara._

_Empezó a tocar la guitarra, era una melodía suave, tranquila e incluso melancólica. Ross estaba concentrado tocando, mientras yo le miraba. Después de unos minutos acabó la canción y yo le sonreí cuando me miró. _

_- Tienes mucho talento, Ross Lynch._

_- Gracias, Laura Marano- me dijo sonriendo y dejando la guitarra a un lado- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? porque yo todavía no tengo sueño._

_- Yo tampoco. Eh...siempre he querido hacer algo pero es mala idea- le dije insegura y con la mirada fija en el suelo._

_- ¿Qué es? yo podría ayudarte, para eso están los amigos- me respondió tocándome el hombro, para darme valor._

_- Pues, es una tontería, pero siempre he querido aprender a tocar la guitarra- le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa mirándolo._

_- Yo puedo enseñarte, pero ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?_

_- Es que, me daba vergüenza, tu tocas tan bien y yo soy una patosa para eso. Solo habría hecho que perdieras el tiempo, además estás muy ocupado y no quería cargarte con más cosas._

_- Laura, siempre tengo tiempo para una amiga, y si lo que quieres es que te enseñe, lo haré encantado._

_- Gracias, eres el mejor- le dije abrazándolo._

_- Bueno, empecemos, primero toco yo unas notas y luego intenta imítalo, ¿vale?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Tocó dos notas, diciéndome como poner los dedos- Ahora inténtalo tú._

_- ¿Así?- le pregunté poniendo los dedos sobre las cuerdas._

_- Casi, solo mueve el meñique aquí- Ross se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a mí para ver mejor las cuerdas, moviendo uno de mis dedos. Yo acerqué la cabeza para mirar mejor como ponía los dedos y me choqué con la intensa mirada de Ross.- Ahora rasga las cuerdas con la púa._

_- ¡Ah! lo he hecho- le dije emocionada- nunca pensé que podría._

_- Si, pero es solo una nota, todavía te queda unas cuantas más por aprender._

_- Oye, deja que disfrute de mi pequeño éxito- le dije riéndome._

_- De acuerdo. Ahora intenta hacer la otra nota- intenté poner los dedos como me mostró pero mis dedos eran pequeños y con mucha dificultad podía colocar los dedos en la posición correcta._

_- Ross, esta no me sale, mis dedos no llegan- le dije con un deje de tristeza. Se volvió a sentar a mi lado y puso sus dedos encima de los míos, haciéndome sentir una corriente eléctrica recorre mi brazo.- Inténtalo ahora._

_- Ha sonado bien- le dije volteando la cabeza para verlo._

_Él me miraba con intensidad a los ojos, cosa que me puso nerviosa y me mordí el labio inferior. Su mirada bajó a mis labios y su otra mano se aferró a mi cintura cuando se empezó a acercar pero se paró unos milímetros antes de que nuestros labios se juntaran, así que me incliné lo suficiente para besarle. Sus labios eran suaves y se movían lentamente sobre los míos, sentí como apartó la guitarra y me acercó más a él, por lo que rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y enredé mis dedos en su pelo. El beso se volvió más intenso cuando él mordió mi labio y consiguió entrar en mi boca, lo que provocó que mi cuerpo se encendiera. Poco a poco me fue recostando en la cama y cuando nos quedamos sin aire, sus labios se dedicaron a besar mi cuello para luego volver otra vez a mis labios y besarme con pasión. Sus manos subían y bajaban por mi figura, mientras yo le acariciaba la espalda y en ocasiones enterraba mis uñas en ella cuando mordía mi cuello haciéndome jadear. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero deseé que no se terminará, no hablamos en ningún momento, simplemente había besos y caricias. Sentí un escalofrío agradable y me estremecí bajo su cuerpo cuando su mano se coló bajo mi camiseta y empezó a acariciar mi abdomen, intenté no gemir de placer, pero creo que fallé porque sentí como Ross sonrió sobre mi cuello cuando lo estaba besando._

_De repente, escuchamos como la puerta se abría y la luz se encendía, iluminándolo todo, y sacándonos de la penumbra que no ofrecía la luz de la lámpara de noche._

_- Hola, Ro...- Ryland se quedó callado al vernos. Rápidamente nos separamos y nos levantamos de la cama mientras acomodábamos nuestra ropa.- ¿Interrumpo algo? puedo venir luego, si queréis._

_- ¡No! yo ya me iba- le dije rápidamente- Gracias por la clases Ross, nos vemos- le dije y salí casi corriendo de allí. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora y puede escuchar a Ryland preguntarle a Ross qué tipo de clases me había dado. Entré corriendo al cuarto de Rydel y cerré la puerta con fuerza, lo que despertó brevemente a Rydel._

_-¿Laura? ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo medio dormida._

_- Nada, tu tranquila, vuelve a dormir- ella asintió y cerró los ojos volviendo a dormirse. Me acosté a su lado e intenté relajarme y dormir, pero me sentía muy alterada y nerviosa. Al final, el cansancio me venció y caí dormida._

_Al día siguiente cuando me desperté eran las 9:00 h y Rydel ya no estaba, pero había una nota en su lado de la cama que decía:_

_"Hey, dormilona, espero que hayas descansado. Siento no estar ahí para despedirme pero el vuelo se adelantó y tuvimos que irnos antes. Me ha encantado que hayas venido, nos hemos divertido mucho juntas. Te quiero 3_

_PD1: No te preocupes por la habitación que ya está pagada y alguien te llevará el desayuno :) Todos te envían saludos._

_PD2: Por cierto, la camisa de tu pijama era de Ross XD y me ha dicho que te la quedaras. Ryland y Ross están muy raros, pero ya averiguaré que es y te lo cuento. Besos"_

_Enrojecí al leer la última parte y recordar la noche anterior. Volvía al hotel donde me esperaba mi madre y ese mismo día volvimos a L.A. Después de eso, con quien más hablaba era con Rydel y algunos mensajes con Ross pero nunca tocamos el tema de esa noche._

_Fin Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

**Narra Laura:**

Un minuto después de que Ross se fuera, yo también salí, me dirigí al aparcamiento pero justo antes de doblar la esquina para llegar, escuche como la voz de Ross pronunciar mi nombre mientras hablaba por teléfono, así que me detuve.

- Escúchame, no vale la pena ni si quiera intentarlo. Laura, es una chica Disney, es decir, muy inocente y niña buena, diría que casi infantil.- se quedó callado y luego siguió hablando- Créeme, la conozco y te aseguro que es una santa, no podría complacer a alguien en más de un sentido. Si yo fuera tú, buscaría a otra.

Y esas palabras fueron como millones de cuchillas clavándose en todo mi cuerpo, produciéndome un dolor insoportable, porque lo que Ross había dicho significaba que él no me quería, eso era lo que quería hablar conmigo antes, se arrepentía de lo que paso en New York. Salí corriendo sin escuchar más de esa conversación y me encerré en el baño, dejando que las lágrimas que quemaban en mis ojos salieran. Después de media hora me tranquilicé, no podía quedarme llorando en un rincón para siempre, eso no arreglaba nada, era una persona adulta y aunque duele saber que tu primer amor no te corresponde, no podía hundirme en una depresión por ello. Tenía que hacer algo, recordé las palabras de Ross y las analicé. Él me consideraba una niña inocente, una eterna amiga, pero nada más, pues le demostraría lo que puedo llegar a ser, le mostraría lo que se pierde y que la imagen de niña buena se ha transformado en una chica mal, sexy y provocadora. Salí decidida, con una meta fija, hacerle tragar sus palabras a Ross, y la fiesta de esta noche me venía genial, solo tenía que hacer un par de llamadas e ir de compras, sería una noche inolvidable.

Estuve toda la tarde en el centro comercial, de tienda en tienda y compré muchísima ropa nueva. Llamé a Vanessa para avisarle que llegaría tarde a la fiesta y que se fuera sin mí. Cuando llegué a mi casa, me duché rápidamente, y me vestí con unos short vaqueros muy cortos, combinado con una camiseta rosa y una chaqueta de cuero negra, además de unos botines negros de tacón. Luego me maquillé y me arreglé el pelo, me lo dejé suelto y con ondas, dándole un aspecto salvaje. Antes de irme me vi en el espejo, y me sorprendí con lo que vi, no parecía yo, era como ver una versión de mi misma más salvaje y sexy. Sonreí con arrogancia al saber que esta nueva imagen conseguiría que Ross no dejara de mirarme.

Aparqué frente a la casa de Calum, de donde salía música y luz. Llegaba una hora tarde, por lo que la fiesta estaba en un buen ambiente, y eso me gustaba me ofrecía un buen escenario para sacar a la chica mala y sexy que hay en mí. Toqué el timbre y esperé a que abrieran la puerta, al abrirse empezó la función.

- Hola, Ross...

**Narra Ross:**

Llegué a la fiesta a la hora acordada, junto con mis hermanos y Ratliff.

- Hola, Chicos, pasad, que esto empieza- dijo Calum, quien nos abrió la puerta.

La casa de Calum era bastante grande, de dos plantas y tenía un salón con una grades puertas de cristal que daban a un jardín impresionante. La sala estaba decorada con algunas cintas de colores y en una esquina había una gran mesa con diferentes aperitivos y golosinas para comer, además de diferentes bebidas, incluso alcohol ya que todos lo que íbamos a la fiesta éramos mayores de edad. Después de saludar a Raini y algunos amigos suyos, estuve buscando a Laura con la mirada.

- ¿Pero a quien buscas hermanito?- me preguntó Rydel con cierto tono divertido en la voz.

- Seguro que busca a su Julieta de camiseta amarilla- dijo Ryland con una sonrisa cómplice, desde que nos encontró a Laura y a mí aquella noche, no ha dejado de molestarme, pero por suerte no se lo ha contado a nadie.

- Cállate, Ryland- le dije entre dientes, enviándole una mirada molesta.

- ¡Ash! ¿Odio no saber de quién hablas, RyRy? Dímelo, porfa- le dijo Rydel un poco molesta a Ryland. Rydel ha intentado saber quién es la persona de la que siempre habla Ryland, pero nunca se lo ha dicho y eso le molesta mucho.

- Algún día te lo contaré Delly- dijo Ryland luego me miró y dijo- y creo que será más pronto de lo piensas.

Empezó a llegar más gente, amigos de Calum y Raini. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando llegaron los chicos de The Vamps, no sabía que iban a venir.

- Hola chicos, que sorpresa- dijo Riker saludándolos.

- Hola. No sabía que conocieran a Calum o a Raini- le dije sorprendido. Me caían muy bien, son una buena banda, pero tenía que reconocer que desde que Laura salió en un videoclip suyo, me sentía algo incómodo con Bradley.

- En realidad, no los conocemos, pero Calum me llamó diciendo que hacía una fiesta y quería que viniéramos, nos extrañó muchísimo, pero insistió en que viniéramos, así que aquí estamos- dijo Connor sonriendo.- Creo que acabo de ver a mi futura novia, así que hasta luego chicos.

- Bueno ¿y qué tal vuestra gira?- preguntó Tristan- He sabido que llegó hasta América del sur.

- Pues ha sido genial, me ha encantado conocer sitios nuevos- dijo Rydel.

- Si, ha estado muy bien, pero tendremos un descanso de un mes mientras Ross graba la última temporada de A&A- dijo Rocky.

- Me alegra saber que a ido bien, además nunca viene mal un descanso.- dijo Tristan.

- Hola, chicos- escuchamos una voz femenina detrás de nosotros, así que nos volteamos y vimos a Vanessa.

- ¡Nessa!- gritó Rydel para después abrazarla con fuerza- que contenta estoy de verte. Estás muy guapa. - Después de que Rydel la soltara fuimos acercándonos para saludarla cada uno. Y creo haber notado que Riker se puso algo nervioso.

- Ellos son los chicos de The Vamp, Tristan, James y Bradley. Chicos ella es Vanessa la hermana de Laura- dije señalando a cada uno.

- Encantada de conoceros, Laura me ha hablado mucho de vosotros- dijo ella sonriendo.

- El placer es nuestro, siempre quise conocer a la hermana mayor de Laura, ella nos ha hablado de ti muchas veces.- dijo Bradley, y luego preguntar indeciso- Y por cierto, ¿va a venir?

- Si, pero llegará más tarde, me ha dicho que tenía algo que hacer, pero vendrá, seguro que se pone muy contenta de verlos. Me ha contado que fue muy divertido y agradable trabajar con vosotros.- Respondió Vanessa sonriendo.

- Si me disculpáis, tengo que hablar con Calum, ha sido un placer veros de nuevo- le dije antes de irme. No soportaba ver la sonrisa de idiota que tenía Bradley en la cara cuando Vanessa hablaba de Laura.

- Ross, ¿qué ocurre? ¿No te diviertes?- me preguntó Raini cuando me vio.

- ¿Qué? Claro que me divierto, una fiesta genial Raini, solo buscaba a Calum- le respondí con una sonrisa para convencerla.

- Ya. Calum está en el jardín preparando algunas bebidas.- me dijo no muy convencida por mi respuesta anterior.

- Gracias Raini- le volví a sonreír y me dirigí al jardín, donde encontré a Calum.

- Hola, Ross, ¿Quieres?- dijo ofreciéndome un vaso con una bebida azul.

- No, gracias- dije rechazándolo- Quería preguntarte algo.

- Claro, ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó.

- ¿Por qué los has invitado?- Su cara de confusión me indicó que no sabía de quién hablaba, así que se lo aclaré- A los chicos de The Vamp, ¿por qué los has invitado?

- Ah, eso, por Laura.

- ¿Laura? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?- Le pregunté confundido.

- Esta tarde me ha llamado y me ha pedido que los invite, ya que estaban en la ciudad. Me pareció muy extraño, pero insistió mucho y no pude decirle que no.- me respondió Calum.- Ross, no se a qué viene todo esto, pero pensaba que te caían bien esos chicos, no sabía qué te iba a molestar que los invitará.

- Y me caen bien... casi todos- dije lo último en un susurro, por suerte Calum no me escuchó.

- Entonces no entiendo porque te molesta.

- No me molesta, solo me ha sorprendido. Creo que vuelvo a la fiesta. Nos vemos Calum- le dije sin dejarle responder, no quería seguir hablando sobre este tema.

Volví dentro y estuve hablando con varias personas, pero mi mente estaba enfocada en la puerta, esperando la llegada de Laura, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Una hora después, el ambiente de la fiesta se iba calentando, la gente bailaba y casi todos tenían una copa en las manos, disfrutando de los fantásticos cócteles y mezclas de Calum, estas bebidas ayudaban a que la gente estuviera más contenta y se divirtiera.

La fuerte música retumbaba en las paredes, pero por suerte conseguí escuchar el sonido del timbre, sabía quién era, la única persona que faltaba. Abrí rápidamente la puerta y la imagen que encontré me dejó sin palabras.

- Hola, Ross- me saludó Laura con una sonrisa, pero su mirada tenía algo diferente que no supe identificar.

- ¿Laura, eres tú?- le pregunté. Se veía tan distinta, estaba preciosa, pero no parecía ella.

- Por supuesto Ross. Creo que eso te está afectando- dijo señalando mi vaso con aquella bebida azul.

- No. Es solo que te ves diferente.- Aclaré.

- No te gusta mi nuevo estilo- dijo mirando su ropa mientras se daba una vuelta y se ajustaba la chaqueta de cuero.

- S-sí, es decir, te queda bien- dije con dificultad, se veía demasiado bien, y esos pequeños shorts me estaban volviendo loco.

- Gracias, Ross- dijo acomodando su pelo, que gracias a la brisa de la calle me permitió oler la dulce fragancia de su pelo.

- Laura, quería hablar contigo de algo importante- le pedí. Vi como su mirada se volvía dura y su sonrisa forzada.

- Claro Ross, ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Podemos ir al jardín? Ahí podremos hablar más tranquilos- sugerí. Ella asintió y me siguió hasta el lugar.

- Aquí está bien- dije al llegar a una parte algo alejada del jardín, y volteándome para ver a Laura.

- Tú dirás - dijo mirándome a los ojos. Su mirada era fría y me puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

- Verás, durante el Tour, viajamos a lugares fantásticos, conocimos a muchas personas diferentes y vimos...- Empecé a hablar desviándome del tema.

- Ross, si solo me quieres contar lo maravilloso que fue el Tour, mejor lo hablamos en otro momento, quiero disfrutar de la fiesta- dijo interrumpiéndome y dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

- Lo siento, no era eso de lo que te quería hablar- dije rápidamente antes de que se fuera.- A lo que iba era que tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y poner mis sentimientos en orden. Y...- dije tomando una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme.- Te quería hablar sobre lo que pasó en New York. Ninguno de los dos habló después de eso y ambos seguimos actuando como si no tuviera importancia, pero si que la tiene. No te dije nada antes porque aprecio mucho nuestra amistad, eres una de mis mejores amigas, pero tengo que decirlo, así que allá voy... Laura, yo...

- ¡¿Laura?!- gritó una voz masculina a lo lejos que se acercaba a nosotros. Ambos nos volteamos a mirar quien era, y no me agradó nada saberlo.- Oh Dios mío, ¿eres tú?

- ¿Bradlye?- dijo ella contenta- Cuanto tiempo, te he echado de menos- dijo ella acercándose a él y abrazándolo. Algo que me molestó.

- Yo si que te he extrañado, estás preciosa y muy sexy- dijo cuándo se separó de ella. Noté que Bradlye llevaba un par de copas encima, por la forma de arrastrar las palabras. No estaba borracho, pero se notaba que había bebido.

- Gracias. - dijo ella sonriéndole.

- Ven, los chicos están deseando verte- dijo él cogiéndola del brazo.

- ¿Podemos hablar luego?- me preguntó mirándome con sus preciosos ojos marrones que me hipnotizaron.

- C-claro. Hablaremos luego- dije resignado. Ella me sonrió ligeramente y se fue con Bradlye. Con el que me sentía extremadamente irritado, por interrumpirme y llevársela.

Lo que realmente me molestó fue ver el brazo de Bradley sobre los hombros de Laura, y las risas que ambos compartían mientras se alejaban.


	4. Chapter 4

**Narra Laura:**

La llegada de Bradley fue un gran golpe de suerte y gracias a él pude escaparme de la charla con Ross. Las palabras que dijo hoy en el aparcamiento me dejaron muy claro lo que Ross me iba a decir, y no quería escuchar cómo me pedía que siguiéramos siendo simplemente amigos y que lo de New York no significó nada. Eso acabaría rompiéndome totalmente el corazón.

- ¿Y cómo has estado Laura?- Me preguntó Tristán después de saludarlo.

- Muy bien, pero con algo de trabajo. ¿Y tú?- Le pregunté. Ambos nos llevamos muy bien nada más conocernos, era un buen amigo igual que Calum.

- Pues de concierto en concierto, un día por aquí y otro por allá. Ya sabes la carrera de cantante es muy ocupada.- Dijo sonriéndome.

- Eso me han dicho.

- ¡Heeey! A qué viene tanta charla, esto es una fiesta, así que a bailar- Nos interrumpió Bradley, cogiendo mi mano y llevándome a la pista de baile. Yo solo le sonreí y le seguí.

Estuve bailando con Bradley como 15 minutos sin parar, luego bebimos algo y seguimos bailando un par de canciones más. Era consciente que Bradley estaba un poco borracho, por cómo se pegaba a mí y no dejaba de decirme lo sexy que estaba, en cualquier otra ocasión eso me hubiera incomodado, pero sabía que Ross me estaba vigilando y no iba de desaprovechar esta oportunidad para ponerlo celoso. Puede que no me quiera de una manera romántica pero siempre desde que nos conocimos, Ross ha sido muy celoso con los chicos que se me acercaban buscando algo más que un saludo. Así que no evité que Bradley me tocara el hombro y me sujetara por la cintura.

- Vaya, menudo espectáculo habéis montado, erais la pareja más provocadora de la pista- Dijo Tristan cuando nos acercamos al sofá en el que estaba sentado.

- Bueno, es inevitable no fijarse en ella, está increíble- Comentó Bradley sujetando mi cintura y acercándome mucho a él. Miré a Tristán y le pedí ayuda con la mirada.

- Brad, creo que James te estaba buscando. - Le dijo Tristan para ayudarme.

- Ehh, pero yo quería estar con Laura- Dijo como un niño caprichoso.

- Creo que te quería decir algo importante, deberías buscarlo. Luego podrás pasar tiempo con Laura- Insistió Tristan.

- Vaaale, ahora vuelvo- Me dijo Bradley mirándome y yo le sonreí.

- Gracias- Le dije a Tristan sentándome a su lado cuando Bradley se alejó- No quería ser maleducada con Bradley pero me empezaba a sentir incomoda con sus muestras de afecto.

- Si, Brad se pone muy cariñoso cuando bebe- Comentó Tristan, pasándome una bebida- Pero tenía razón, estás increíble esta noche.

- Esa era la idea- Dije susurrando girando un poco la cabeza para encontrar a Ross mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

- Así que querías poner celoso a alguien- Dijo Tristan siguiendo el trayecto de mi mirada y sonriendo.- Pues creo que lo has conseguido. Se nota que está muy celoso.

- ¿Quéee? Claro que no- Contesté.- ¿No puedo ponerme guapa sin ningún motivo?

- Vamos, Laura, ambos sabemos que tu nuevo look tiene mucho que ver con ese chico rubio que no ha dejado de mirarnos.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- Pregunté con recelo.

- Porque recuerdo la alegría en tus ojos cuando hablabas de él o lo contenta que te ponías cuando estaba junto a él en la gala de premios. Además, se supone que son buenos amigos y en lugar de estar con él estás aquí intentando evitarlo pero sin dejar de enviarle mirada furtivas.

- Tan obvia soy- Dije con una sonrisa triste- Seguramente pensarás que soy patética.

- Oh, Laura, nunca pensaría eso de tí- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla y sonriéndome- Estoy seguro que tienes una buena razón para esto.

- Si, pero no quiero hablar ahora del tema.- Dije dando un buen trago de mi bebida. Me encantaba esa bebida especial de Calum, era muy dulce y no se notaba casi nada el alcohol.

- Como quieras, pero un consejo ante, debería hablar con él y dejar las cosas claras, porque puede que luego todo se complique.

- De acuerdo. ¿Quieres bailar? No quiero pasarme aquí sentada toda la noche.- Le pregunté.

- Claro, vamos- Contestó Tristan tomando mi mano.

Me divertí mucho bailando con él, era buen bailarín pero además era muy gracioso y siempre conseguía hacer reír con algún comentario. Después de un par de canciones la música paró, y apareció Calum con un micrófono.

- Heey, Chicos, ha llegado la hora del karaoke. ¡Todos a cantar! - Gritó Calum y en seguida un par de chicas se subieron en el mini escenario que había y empezaron a cantar.

- Aquí estas, te estaba buscando- Dijo Bradley cuando nos vio, y se acercó a mí pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros.- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo conmigo, Lau?

- Pues...- Respondí.

- Brad, vamos a por alguna bebida, seguro que Laura quiere una. Ahora volvemos.- Me interrumpió Tristan, arrastrando a Brad por el brazo a la mesa de bebidas.- Deberías hablar con él- Me susurró antes de irse señalando la mesa del DJ con la cabeza, donde se encontraban Ross y Ryland.

No tenía ánimos para hablar ahora con él, así que busqué a mi hermana, que casualmente estaba con Rydel y Raini.

- Hola, chicas. - Dije al llegar.

- Laura, hola, Siéntate- Dijo Rydel haciéndome un hueco en el largo sofá.- Por cierto estás preciosa. ¿Verdad, chicas?

- Por supuesto, tienes a la mitad de los chicos babeando por ti. - Dijo Raini- En especial a uno- añadió guiñándome un ojo.

- Entonces ¿qué tal con Brad y Tristan? Esos chicos no se han separado de ti en toda la fiesta- Comentó mi hermana con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Si, ya habíamos tramado un plan para secuestrarte- Dijo Rydel haciéndonos reir a todas.

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto, solo he bailado con unos buenos amigos a los que no veía hace mucho tiempo, es todo.

- Ay, Laura, adoro tu inocencia, pero no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ese Brad quería algo más que unos simples bailes- Dijo Raini.

- No exageres, es solo el alcohol- Añadí y cambié de tema.- Bueno, chicas ¿y de que hablaban?

- De chicos. - Dijo Rydel con una sonrisa.- Les estaba contando como va lo mío con Ratliff.

- ¿Y qué tal?- Pregunté.

- Genial, desde que hemos empezado a salir, todo es más sencillo. Ya no tenemos que esconder lo que sentimos y eso lo vuelve todo más fácil. Además es muy atento conmigo y siempre me dice algo bonito, es tan tierno - Ver la sonrisa de Rydel y el brillo de sus ojos me hizo sentir envidia por conseguir el amor del chico del que está enamorada, pero tan rápido como ese sentimiento llegó, se fue.

- Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Rydel- Le dije sinceramente, y era verdad, me sentía muy feliz por ella. Desde que empezamos a ser amigas me confesó lo que sentía por Ratliff y saber que ambos está juntos me hace sonreír.- Estoy segura que Ratliff y tú serán muy felices mucho tiempo. Los dos hacen una pareja tan bonita.

- Gracias, Laura. - Dijo abrazándome.

- Con tanta miel me saldrán caries- Comentó Vanessa.

- No seas amargada, Nessa- Digo- Estas envidiosa porque ÉL no te hace caso.- Vanessa me envió una mirada fulminante por mi último comentario.

- Uuuuuh ¿quién es "Él"?- Preguntaron Raini y Rydel a la vez.

- No es nadie.- Dijo Vanessa rápidamente advirtiéndome con la mirada que me callara.

- Oh, vamos, Nessa cuéntanos- Insistió Rydel. Ella solo movió la cabeza negando y bebiendo de su vaso- Ni que fuera uno de mis hermanos.

Vanessa se atoró con la bebida y empezó a toser, tan pronto como Rydel acabó de hablar.

- ¡OMG! ¡¿Es uno de ellos?!- Casi gritó Rydel cuando Vanessa dejó de toser.

- ¿Qué? No- Negó rápidamente mi hermana con las mejillas rojas.

- Oh, admítelo, es uno de ellos o no te habrías puesto así- Insistió Rydel.- ¿Quién es?

- Rydel olvídalo. Aunque fuera uno de tus hermanos, y no estoy diciendo que lo sea, no funcionaría.- Dijo Vanessa intentando acabar con el tema.

- No me digas que quien te gusta tiene novia.- Siguió preguntando Rydel.

- No, claro que no, nunca me fijaría en alguien que tenga una relación. ¿Rydel podemos dejar el tema ya?

- Entonces solo quedan Ross y Riker y dudo mucho que sea Ross, porque él es de Laura- Decía Rydel pensando.

- ¿Cómo que es mío? Solo somos amigos- Intervine.

- Vamos, Laura, ambos son perfectos el uno para el otro, obvio que quedarán juntos.- Comentó Rydel- Solo queda Riker. ¡Es Riker! Pero ¿Por qué dices que nunca funcionaría? Harían una pareja muy bonita.

- Vale, si es él- Admitió Vanessa- Pero es complicado. Ambos tenemos profesiones diferentes que nos impedirían pasar tiempo junto y sinceramente no creo en las relaciones a distancia. Además, no creo que le guste, solo me ve como una amiga.

- Oh, Vanessa, te aseguro que las relaciones a distancia pueden funcionar siempre y cuando los dos se esfuercen.- Dijo Raini animando a Vanessa.

- Raini tiene razón y no estaremos toda la vida de gira. Y estoy segura que tú también le gustas a Riker.- Añadió Rydel.

- ¿Yo qué?- Escuchamos decir a Riker que se encontraba parado frente al sofá donde estábamos haciendo que todas gritáramos de la sorpresa.

- Riker, que susto nos has dado ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- Pregunté.

- Acabo de llegar- Afirmó y dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Estaban hablando de mí?

- Pues si, les estaba diciendo lo buen bailarín que eres, pero Vanessa no me cree.- Contestó Rydel con una sonrisa traviesa- Creo que deberías invitarla a bailar para que se lo demuestres.- Vanessa la miró sorprendida y a la vez como si la quisiera asesinar con la mirada.

- Claro, ¿Quieres bailar Vanessa?- Le preguntó ofreciéndole su mano. Mi hermana nos miró y todas asentimos para que acepte, así que cogió la mano de Riker sonriendo- Por cierto Rydel, Ratliff te estaba buscando. Nos vemos- Dijo antes de irse con Vanessa a la pista de baile.

-Vaya- exclamó Raini.- No tengo palabras.

- Sí, vaya- Añadí.- No sé cómo lo haces Delly.

- Soy buena, ¿eh?- Dijo Rydel con una sonrisa- Bueno, chicas, me voy, mi amorcito me busca. Chao.

- Chao- Respondimos Raini y yo a la vez antes de que Rydel se marchara.

- Creo que yo también me voy- Dijo Raini señalando a Tristan que se dirigía a nosotras- Pásatelo bien.

- Raini, espera...- Intenté decir antes de que se vaya, pero no me escuchó.

- Hola, vaya, parece que te han dejado sola- Dijo Tristan al llegar.- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Claro- Respondí- Y sí, mis amigas me han dejado por unos chicos.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que te he dicho?- Me Preguntó.

- Si, pero no tengo ganas de hablar con él y tampoco sabría que decirle.- Confesé desanimada.

- Laura, solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes, te digo yo que no es fácil, pero merecerá la pena. Además hay más de una forma de trasmitir tus sentimientos.

- ¿A qué te refi...? Oh, ya veo- Dije sonriendo.- Buena idea Tristan. Ahora mismo voy a hacerlo. Gracias.

- Para que están los amigos- Dijo abrazándome.- Te estaré animando desde aquí.

- Allá vamos- Dije levantándome del sillón y empecé a caminar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Narra Laura: **

Había conseguido a travesar a la masa de gente que había en la pista de baile, y cuando solo faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a mi destino, sentí como alguien me agarraba por la cintura y me acercaba a su cuerpo.

- Laaura, por fin te he encontradoo- Escuché decir a Bradley, la persona que me tenía atrapada con su brazo.- Estás preciosa. ¿Quieres bailar?

- Gracias, pero ahora iba a...- Giré la cabeza para mirar en dirección a Ross, que estaba de perfil y lo que ví me molestó bastante. Vi a una chica pelirroja hablando con Ross mientras se reían. De repente la chica gritó de felicidad y se lanzó a los brazos de Ross abrazándolo, él ni se inmuto, y le devolvió el abrazo. Los celos me inundaron y quise hacerle pagar con la misma moneda. Cuando se separó de la chica miró en mi dirección, pero yo aparté la mirada y le sonreí a Bradley.

- Sabes, Brad, creo que acepto ese baile- Dije con voz seductora y pasando mi dedo por su cara hasta su cuello. Escuché cómo Brad gruñía de placer por mi acción y me pegó totalmente a su cuerpo.

- Claaro, vamos.- Dijo llevándome al centro de la pista, pero lo detuve.

- No, Brad, mejor quedémonos aquí, hay más espacio.- Dije con una sonrisa. Él asintió y empezamos a bailar. Estaba de perfil a Ross, y aunque no le miré podía sentir su mirada sobre mí.

- No me canso de decírtelo, estás preciosa- Dijo Brad cuando acabó la canción, acariciando mi espalda y acercando su cara a la mía para besarme, pero antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos, giré la cabeza y solo besó mi mejilla.

Ver la decepción de Brad en sus ojos, me hizo sentir terriblemente mal. En ese momento me di cuenta de que lo estaba utilizando, conocía los sentimientos que Brad tiene hacia mí, porque una vez hace meses me lo dijo, y yo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos. Me sentí tan culpable, que me alejé de él unos pasos.

- Brad, lo siento tanto. - Dije arrepentida.

- No tranquila, puede que este borracho, pero sé lo que hago, y conozco tus sentimientos. Sé que le amas, Lau. Pero tenía que intentarlo, porque yo te amo.- Dijo, con una sonrisa triste.

- Brad, yo...- Empecé a decir.

- No tienes que decir nada. Sólo ve, y díselo. Y si no sale bien, puedes venir a mí y le haré pagar cada lágrima que salga de tus ojos.

- Gracias, Brad, eres un gran amigo, te quiero.- Dije dándole un abrazo y besando su mejilla.

- Y yo te quiero más pequeña.- Me dijo al oído antes de separarse del abrazo. - Ahora ve.

Le sonreí y me alejé hacia el lugar dónde iba antes de encontrarme con Brad.

- Hola, Laura- Me saludó Ryland cuando me acerqué.

- Hola, Ryland, Ross- Dije mirando a cada uno, pero Ross no me miró, solo siguió hablando con esa chica pelirroja que le tocaba el hombro.- Ry, me gustaría cantar en el karaoke, ¿todavía se puede o ya se ha acabado?

- Todavía puedes cantar, si quieres. - Me respondió sonriendo. - Cuando estés lista, te presento.

- Si no te importa, ahora mismo.- Le pedí. Los celos volvieron con fuerza, cuando Ross le sonrió a esa chica, ella se acercó más a él y acarició su pelo.

- Claro. ¿Qué canción será?- Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, como si estuviera viendo una escena graciosa.

- Only girl, de Rihanna.- Contesté, enviándole una mirada fulminante a esa chica que me miraba con superioridad.

- Una canción muy sexy, como tú. ¡¿Qué?! Solo digo la verdad, no me mires así Ross. - Dijo Ryland y se rió con inocencia cuando Ross le miró enojado. - Entonces Laura, ¿has elegido esa canción por algo en especial?

- Gracias por el cumplido, Ry- Dije sonriéndole- Y la canción tiene un significado especial.- Dije mirando a Ross.

- Bueno, acompáñame- Me dijo saliendo de detrás de la mesa de controles. Y luego se dirigió a su hermano- Ross, ya sabes cómo funciona, pon la canción.

- Vale.- Dijo, mirando a Ryland y luego a mí, pero apartó rápidamente la mirada.

Ryland me condujo hasta las escaleras del pequeño escenario mientras me explicaba cómo funcionaba el micrófono y dónde podía leer la letra.

- Ryland, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Él asintió.- ¿Quién es esa chica que estaba con vosotros?

- Es la prima de Calum, se llama Heidi, al parecer es una gran fan de R5 y quería conocernos. - Dijo sonriendo y luego añadió- Laura, no sé qué ha pasado entre mi hermano y tú, para que se estén evitando. Pero sería mejor que lo hablen y solucionen. Esa chica está intentando conseguir algo con Ross, y él no hace nada por evitarlo.

- Ya. Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias Ry- Dije apretando el micrófono en las manos. Él me sonrió y subió las escaleras.

- ¿Qué hay gente? ahora, vamos a disfrutar de otra actuación en el karaoke, por parte de la fabulosa Laura Maranoooo- Gritó Ryland, y los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar.- Cantará Only girl, de Rihanna, espero que lo disfrutéis.

Miré en dirección a Ross que me estaba mirando con intensidad, le devolví la misma mirada, pero se transformó en una enojada al ver a la chica esa apoyarse en el hombro de Ross y sonreírme desafiante. Los celos me comían por dentro, y se mezclaban con los nervios. Elegí esta canción porque es justo lo que quiero decirle a Ross, todo lo que siento y quiero ser para él, y también para dejarle claro a esa tal Heidi, que se aleje de Ross, porque yo soy "la única chica en el mundo" que estaré con él. Lo sé, suena muy posesivo, y es ilógico pensar eso, si solo somos amigos, además por lo que dijo esta tarde, no quiere nada conmigo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Una parte de mí, me dice que lo que pasó en New York, tuvo mucho significado.

- Es tu turno- Me dijo Ryland cuando bajó las escaleras.- Suerte.

Le sonreí, y subí las escaleras hasta el centro del pequeño escenario. Todos me miraban y aplaudieron cuando me vieron. Pude distinguir a mi hermana sonriendo cogida de la mano de Riker, a Tristán aplaudiendo enérgicamente y guiñándome un ojo, y por último a Bradley que estaba junto Tristan, que me envió una sonrisa y levantó su vaso a modo de brindis. Miré a Ross y asentí para que empiece la música.

Empecé a cantar con los ojos cerrados, hasta que mis nervios desaparecieron y mi cuerpo se empezó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música. Abrí los ojos cuando empezó la letra y miré a Ross.

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride__  
><em>_Be thinkin' of me, doin' what you like__  
><em>_So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight__  
><em>_I'm wanna make your beg for it, then imma make you swallow your pride__  
><em>_oooohhh_

Ross no dejaba de mirarme con intensidad. Yo cantaba sin apartar la mirada de él, y una sonrisa se formó en mi cara al ver la mirada furiosa de Heidi, que intentaba llamar la atención de Ross, pero él no le hacía caso_._ Vi como Ryland le dijo algo al oído a Ross, él asintió, y se acercó al escenario cuando empezó el estribillo.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only in the world_  
><em>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<em>_  
><em>_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart__  
><em>_Only girl in the world...__  
><em>_Like I'm the only one that's in command__  
><em>_Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man, yeah__  
><em>_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world__  
><em>_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love__  
><em>_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart__  
><em>_Only girl.._

Ross estaba casi enfrente del escenario, sonriendo mientras me miraba, y su sonrisa aumentó cuando le guiñé un ojo en el final de la segunda estrofa.

_Want you to take me like a thief in the night__  
><em>_Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right__  
><em>_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside__  
><em>_And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night, oh_

Durante toda la canción me dejé llevar por la música, bailando, y mirando a Ross, pero intentando demostrarle por medio de la canción que puedo ser una chica madura y ardiente. La gente bailaba también y gritaba, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de a quien estaba mirando mientras cantaba. Cuando la canción acabó, los aplausos inundaron la sala y tras saludar y agradecer, me bajé del escenario, donde me esperaba Ross.

- Wow, eso ha sido increíble, has estado genial- Dijo cuándo me acerqué a él.

- Gracias- Le dije con una sonrisa.- Ross, ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro, es lo que he querido hacer durante toda la noche. Ven- Dijo tomando mi mano y conduciéndome hasta una habitación en la planta de arriba, ya que el jardín estaba repleto de gente.- Aquí podremos hablar con más calma. Escucha, Laura, quería decirte que...

- Déjame hablar a mí primero, por favor. - Le pedí. El afirmó con un gesto de cabeza. Tomé una bocanada de aire y empecé a hablar mirando mis manos.- Puede que lo que diga arruine nuestra amistad y es por eso que no lo había dicho antes, pero tengo que decírtelo, para poder seguir con mi vida. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, tenemos muchas cosas en común y siempre me haces sonreír incluso cuando tengo un mal día, y eso te ha convertido en una persona muy especial para mí. Una de las razones por las que fui al concierto en New York, fue porque te echaba mucho de menos y quería verte. Lo que pasó después de ese concierto, fue algo de lo que no me arrepiento, para mí lo fue todo. Y estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final si Ryland no nos hubiera interrumpido.- Los nervios me estaban matando y empecé a hablar más rápido.- Ya sé que tu solo me ves como una amiga, posiblemente alguien molesto por ser una persona demasiado infantil e inocente, por eso me vestí así para demostrarte que podía ser sexy, pero ha sido una estupidez, porque aunque te amé tu nunca me verás diferente y...

Unos labios se apoderaron de los míos interrumpiéndome, Ross había acortado la distancia que había entre nosotros y me estaba besando. Me quedé quieta de la impresión, pero el movimiento de sus labios sobre los míos me obligó a corresponder el beso y rodear mis brazos en su cuello. Sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura y me pegó totalmente a su cuerpo. Cuando el aire empezó a ser necesario, se separó de mí lentamente, pero sus manos no soltaron mi cintura y pegó su frente con la mía. Tenía miedo de lo que diría ahora así que no me atreví a abrir los ojos.

- Te han dicho que hablas demasiado.- Susurró e imaginé que estaría sonriendo por el tono de su voz. Y luego añadió- Laura mírame.

- ¿Qué?- Dije con un susurro tembloroso y abriendo los ojos, encontrándome con sus preciosos ojos llenos de dulzura.

- Nunca te consideraría alguien molesto. Y una de las cosas que más me gustan de tí es tu inocencia, pero no por ello dejas de ser sexy. Dios, no tienes ni idea lo que me tengo que contener cuando te pones esos vestidos ajustados. Y quien te ha dicho que no te puedo ver más allá de una amiga.

- Esta tarde te escuché hablando por teléfono en el aparcamiento, y lo que dijiste me quedó muy claro que no quieres nada conmigo- Dije mirando al suelo.

- ¿Has estado evitándome por eso?- Preguntó incrédulo.

- Y te parece poco- Dije enfadada y intentando separándome de él pero su agarre en mi cintura me impidió hacerlo- Dijiste textualmente: "_no vale la pena ni si quiera intentarlo. Laura, es una chica Disney" ,_ _"es una santa."_ o _"Si yo fuera tú, buscaría a otra."_

- Laura, no escuchaste el final, ¿verdad?- Preguntó en tono cansado.

- No- Afirmé- No pensaba quedarme a escuchar para que mi corazón se rompiera por completo, ya me bastaba con saber que el chico que me gusta prefiere a cualquier otra en lugar que a mí.

- Nunca elegiría a otra teniéndote a ti.- Dijo acercando su rostro al mío.

- Pues eso no es lo que dijiste esta tarde.- Dije girando la cara.

- Laura, no lo decía en serio, solo intentaba convencer a Luke Hemmings, para que no intentara acercarte a ti.

- ¿Luke Hemmings, el cantante de 5SOS?- Pregunté confundida.

- Sí, nos conocimos en un festival de música. Y lleva todo el día llamándome para conseguir tu número y no le hice caso, pero se enteró de la fiesta de Calum y estaba decidido a venir para conocerte.

- ¿Y tanto de molesta que alguien quiera conocerme?

- No me molesta eso, sino sus intenciones. A ese chico le gustas y no pensaba rendirse hasta conseguir acostarse contigo.

- Y por qué estas tan seguro que busca eso, a lo mejor solo quiere ser mi amigo.

- Dios, Laura, ¿es que no te has visto? eres jodidamente irresistible.- Dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo- Además, me lo dijo, no con esas palabras pero lo dio a entender.

- Imaginando que ese chico quiera algo conmigo, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo vaya a aceptar o simplemente plantearme eso? ¿Tan fácil te crees que soy?

- No, sé que eres alguien responsable y para nada una chica fácil, pero recuerdo que un día dijiste que te gustaba y cantaba muy bien, y tenía miedo que aceptaras salir con él.

- Ross, eso lo dije hace meses, y fue un comentario sin importancia, no lo decía en serio.

- Ya, pero ese chico hubiera encontrado la forma de conquistarte. Por eso dije lo que dije.

- O sea que ¿solo dijiste eso para que no se acerque a mí?- Él asintió - Y no podías ser directo, y no decir esas cosas de mí.

- Y lo fui. - Aseguró- Por eso te pregunté si no habías escuchado el final.

- ¿Que dijiste al final?

- Le dije que se olvidara de tí y que se mantenga lejos de ti porque eres mía, solo mía, y que te amo.- Respondió sonriendo- Te amo, Laura Marano.

Sus palabras hicieron que una cálida sensación estallara en mi pecho y sintiera una felicidad infinita, que me hizo sonreír. Esta vez fui yo quien se acercó a él y le besó, atrayéndole a mí y hundiendo mi mano en su pelo. Él me devolvió el beso, y lo profundizó, mordiendo mi labio inferior y consiguiendo introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca. Me empujó poco a poco hasta que mi espalda chocó con el filo de la mesa. Ross me levantó y me hizo sentar en la mesa, colocándose el entre mis piernas. Sus manos soltaron el agarre de mi cintura, y se dirigieron a acariciar cada una de mis piernas desnudas. Sus labios se alejaron de los míos, pero se dedicaron a besar mi cuello, haciendo que mis labios soltaron suaves gemidos cada vez que sus dientes me mordían. Mi chaqueta de cuero ya estaba en el suelo y mi camiseta estaba levantada arriba de mi ombligo, mientras Ross acariciaba mi estómago. Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y las exclamaciones de sorpresa, nos obligaron a separarnos.

- Ves te dije que los encontraríamos.- Dijo Ryland sonriendo a Rydel, que nos miraba incrédula.

- Ry ¿Es que tu solo sabes interrumpirnos? Ya es la segunda vez- Preguntó Ross molesto pero sin soltarme.

- Lo siento, hermano, pero Rydel no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que los encuentre. Y quería pasar un rato a solas con Savannah.

- Tú, tú, tú y ella. ¡AH!- Gritó emocionada Rydel.- Lo sabía, sabían que acabarían juntos.

- Sí, sí, Rydel, tenías razón- Dijo Ross, y yo solo sonreí- Vamos Laura.

- No pueden irse, Laura, tienes que explicarme todo con detalles, y eso de que es la segunda vez, ¿Entonces esto ya ha pasado antes? - Me preguntaba Rydel ansiosa, mientras Ross y yo salíamos de la habitación tomados de la mano.

- Lo siento Rydel, luego te lo cuento.- Le dije antes de bajar por las escaleras.

- P-pero. ¿No puede ser ahora? Me muero por saberlo- No pedía Rydel siguiéndonos.

- Delly, que te lo cuente Ry, él lo sabe todo- Dijo Ross con una mirada divertida. Ryland le envió una mirada enfadada, porque ahora no podría librarse de Rydel hasta que lo sepa todo.

- Laura- Escuché que me llamaba mi hermana, acercándose a nosotros seguida de Riker.- ¿Te vas ya?

- Sí, eso creo- Dije mirando a Ross, que afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- He llamado a mamá y le he dicho que nos vamos a quedar a dormir en casa de Raini, así que mañana a las 9 debemos estar ahí. Así no tienes que preocuparte por la hora.

- Vale, gracias Vanessa. - Dije- Nos vemos.

Después de salir de la casa de Calum, entramos en el coche de Ross. El corazón me iba a mil por hora de la emoción que sentía.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunté emocionada.

- A terminar lo que empezamos en New York. - Me dijo guiñándome un ojo y arrancando el coche.

- Lo estoy deseando.- Le dije sonriendo y besándole contenta, porque había conseguido el amor del chico del que estoy enamorada.


End file.
